Young justice: Freaks, Heroes, Villains And Misfits
by Mr ChubbySnorlax619
Summary: A world full of superheroes, super villains, aliens, demons and whatnot is full of surprises. In a world where anything is possible even the impossible, it changes people. For better or worse is up to them, in the end good and evil are what you think they are in the end and to only you. Not Accepting OCs from readers at the moment but will accept more on a later date. ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

Young justice: Freaks, Heroes, Villains And Misfits

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or any other media related to it, it's owned by its respected owner and owners

AN: Hello good readers of the young justice community, I have decided to make this story since you know what hell. Now I've read a couple of young justice stories where they have OCs and some are great well some… are a bit underwhelming. Now with most of my stories I like to get me readers involved because hey, this is a community with a whole lot of ideas for their own superhero or super villain… maybe even in between. Now this is only a side project considering how I need to focus on my other stories which you should probably check out if you have the time. Now to set up some ground rules about me accepting your guys OCs, only one per reader I'm afraid. Another thing is about pairings, to tell you the truth I like most of them so until we get settled in first we'll talk then . So canon characters that are in a relationship at the point of the episode Downtime are off limits until something goes wrong in the story or you know whatever, but those aren't in a relationship or are other OCs are open game. Another thing is family relations, it is welcomed since the three we start out with our a bit related to some big players in some way, both good and bad. But please go easy. Now your OC can be whatever you want, good, bad or a bit in between. Powers are up to you but must be reasonable, age, race and sex doesn't matter and nether sexuality. I want this story to be involved with all of you, that's the reason I love writing. Though don't expect them to show right when you leave it in a review or PM to me, it will take time before I can get them in so please be patient. Also, if you want to your OC to die later and in what way is up to you. I want this story to be fun for all of us. Also want to point out that their will be some serious stuff going on in this story, like mention of suicide and attempted suicide but not until later. Abuse and drug abuse will be talked as well but I will warn you guys when that will be talked about so don't worry. Now if everything is now clearer let us begin… ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy!

Summary: A world full of superheroes, super villains, aliens, demons and whatnot is full of surprises. In a world where anything is possible even the impossible, it changes people. For better or worse is up to them, in the end good and evil are what you think they are in the end and to only you. With a world full of possibilities, anything is possible. Like a young man trying to pay back for the sins of a rouge of a father who was never there, by any means. Or another example a boy who is a survivor of a dead planet. Or… a young teenager taken from his mother, molded and by a person's insanity and hatred for a knight of the darkness. And many more yet to be seen, but one thing is for certain… in they end they are all the same… heroes, villians, freaks and misfits. And this is their story.

Chapter 1: The Renegade, Survivor And Psycho

|Central City, August 27 03:30 AM|

Central City, one of the few city's that was lucky to have a resident superhero. Two to be in fact, The Flash and his own sidekick Kid Flash, but that didn't mean it was safe as it was. Where and when a superhero shows up, trouble usually shows up. And that trouble had taken form into some of the most infamous villains in this day in age, some who have their own reasons while some just want chaos and disorder. Villains ranging from metahumans, mutants, world class thieves and the occasional psycho. Many who are in jail currently while some still roam free doing what they did best or keeping their heads low. But one was currently out right in the open in a dark alleyway, with a small briefcase in hand. While this villain wasn't a main problem to The Flash or his sidekick, he wasn't taking any chances of be recognized even though he wasn't that we'll know criminal. This person was very small, the size of a child to be in fact, and was wearing a dark green suit with an array of gadgets and a mechanical looking backpack and was wearing bright green goggles. This person was in fact a criminal who was just starting out but was also a genius, and evil genius to be frank. This person was Gizmo, and he was in Central City for one reason, to deliver a very special package he managed to steal for a large sum of money. Though this seemed like a very simple job with a very large and promising award, Gizmo couldn't shake the feeling something was fishy about this whole thing. The fact that the package was something that S.T.A.R Labs kept top secret wasn't worrying enough, it was the fact it that the person who wanted it picked such a shady spot, and in the middle of night too.

"Man, I don't like this one bit. Where is this guy? He did say to be at this exact spot and time!?" The young up and coming villain said in a iritated and worried tone, the only reason he took the job was because of the easy money and the rep he would earn from stealing something under a Justice Leaguer's nose. But that didn't mean he want to get caught red handed by The Flash or his sidekick because of some random job. Gizmo began to look around the alleyway with worry and fear in his eyes now, as he started to sweat a bit. His attention was then brought to the opening of the alleyway as he saw a figure walking in the dark and damp alleyway with a rather large briefcase. Soon Gizmo's worries cane to an end as his client has now showed up, and with the size of that briefcase… he was a very happy boy genius. ' _Finally, now we can do this.'_ Gizmo thought happily and relived to finally get this done. The figure was soon now in front of the small villain and looked a bit intimidating with a black and grey face mask with dark grey snowboarding goggles and a dark and white parka jacket, he as wore some very dark cargo pants with white snow boots. Now, Gizmo was worried again.

"Mr. O'Jeneus, a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope the task I had for you wasn't to much trouble. I would have gladly done it myself, but I thought "an expert" was needed." Said the dark figure who had a cool and collected tone as the figure was now face to face with Gizmo, by the sound of it he sounded like a teenager. Gizmo was now very creeped out that this scary looking person knew his name, but instantly blocked it out because this was business and he needed to be professional on this.

"I-it wasn't to much trouble, Star Lab's aren't well known for their security. It only took a few hacking tricks and about 10 minutes to get the item you wanted. Now… if it isn't too much trouble, can we finish this?" Gizmo replied with a tone full of fear and worry, he was now starting to rethink this this whole thing. It only got worse as the figure let out a laugh that shaken Gizmo a bit.

"Straight to business eh, I like that about a person Mr. O'Jeneus. Well let's get to it, in this briefcase is the amount of money you requested which wasn't to easy to get, but I managed. Now, the package please." The figure said in a serious and cold tone as he presented the briefcase to the visibly shaken Gizmo who looked to be at ease now. Quickly letting out a force and frighten smile the boy genius he gave the figure the small briefcase as he gave him the large one. Now with both suitcases in hand to each person Gizmo opened the large one straight away, and was extremely excited to see what he saw. Hundred dollar bills in nice and neatly rows that when summed up was about 1 million dollars, easy money Gizmo thought with a smile. Gizmo quickly closed the case and gave a respected nod to the figure who nodded back as he began to open his case.

"It was uh, nice doing business with you. I hope we can work again in the future, good luck with your um, endeavors." Gizmo finally said as he politely gave another smile, then he started to leave as he pass by the figure to leave completely turning his back on the figure who had finally got out the item that he stole for the figure. In the figure's hand was a futuristic looking gun that was now emitting a faint blue glow(Think Captain Cold's gun from the CW live action TV show). _'Now… for the first step, a shame though. I kinda liked the little guy.'_ The dark figure thought sadly as he griped the gun in his hand, he then proceeded to drop the empty case and quickly turn around as Gizmo turned around startled and as his life before his eyes. The figure then pulled the then gun as a bright ray of energy shot out of it.

"AHHHHHH!" Gizmo screamed in terror and then pain as the blue energy hit him and did so something very unexpected, it started to freeze him! As Gizmo continued to scream as his tiny body was overtaken by ice, and his screams… suddenly stopped as his head was now covered in cold ice. After the figure completely covered Gizmo in ice, and carefully making sure the case of money remained untouched by ice, he stopped firing. The figure then let out a sadden sigh as he looked at the frozen terror filled face of the once proud boy genius. He then proceeded to walk towards the frozen Gizmo with the freeze gun in hand. Now that the figure was now looking down at the former alive boy genius, he slowly grabbed the briefcase but suddenly stop as the frozen hand of Gizmo gripping the case. The figure then quickly smashed of the hand of Gizmo off and grabbed the case, he then began to walk out of the alleyway before giving one last look at the now dead and frozen boy villain.

"I'm sorry Gizmo… you should have chose a different career choice. A pity too… you might have made a hell of a hero." The figure stated sadly as he now began to walk in the streets of Central City, leaving the frozen Gizmo who was most certainly dead. As the figure walked on the lone side walk of the street he man and women in dirty clothes and rags on the side walking sitting with gloomy looks, by the looks of it they appeared to be homeless. As the figure continued walking he stopped as he looked down at the homeless couple. They both looked up confused and a bit intimidated by how the figure was dressed, and then they were surprised as the figure carefully put down a briefcase in front of them. And then… he continued to walk the sidewalk with the freeze gun in hand as he left the briefcase full of money to the homeless couple. ' _Now… the second step.'_ The figure thought as he walked into the night of Central City, ready for what the world throws at him. He just hoped it was ready for him.

|Vlatava, August 27 05:39|

In the dense forest of Vlatava a bear is seen wondering through the forest with two cubs following close behind. The night was peaceful as the family of bears continued on their journey without a care in the world, that is until something very extraordinary happened. A loud boom and whooshing sound caught the bears attention as they looked up to the sky to see a large object of some kind was falling to the earth and breaking into the atmosphere. The three bears looked on to confusion and interest, well for the two cubs anyways. As the mysterious object continued to come closer the mother bear knew the danger was coming, it soon decided to follow it's instincts and let out a growl to get the bear cubs moving, which they did. Now the that bears were now going into the night and deeper in the forest away from the falling object, right where the bears were standing the object made contact with the ground and cause a large crater along with a loud boom followed by an explosion.

 **BOOOOOOMM!**

After the explosion had finished and the dust started to settle, the object could now be seen very clearly… and it was no meteor. The object looked to be a large pod of some kind that looked to be about the size of a car. The pod was a snow white color and seemed to be something alien of some nature. As the dust finally settled the pod began to move and light of some kind came on, and slowly started to blink and a noise started to come from it as well. Though it was faint, it started to get a bit louder and after about a few minutes… it stopped. And after a few seconds the pod then lit up again as the front of it started to let out another beeping noise as it appeared the front was beginning to open. As the pod doors slowly started to open, the doors were suddenly sent flying as a figure broken through them! Now that the doors were sent flying in opposition directions, the person that was in the pod… was now out of the pod. As the figure was now out, the light if the moon shined on the figure who was… a young boy who looked to around the age of 9 or 10. Though the moon light was bright little could be seen, the boy was in a greyish and white skin tight suit of some kind. He had darkish brown hair that went to his shoulders, as the moon light continued to shine on him it illuminated on his jet black eyes. The boy looked groggily and confused as he began to look around. ' _Ta… nahn khahp_ (Where am I in kryptonian)!? The boy then started to walk but was still groggy and trying his best to keep his balance. After about a minute he started to get his balance back and now started to walk in the dense forest as the bears did before him. This boy was alone and afraid, and he didn't why. But… he will find out.

|Star City, August 27 04:45|

 **BANG!**

"Ahhhhhhggh, OH PLEASE FOR THE LOVE GOD STOP!" Screamed a man in pain as he had a bullet put in the side of his left leg, the man in pain was hanging from ceiling by chains wrapped around his feet. By the looks of it… he was apparently being tortured, blood and bruises were all around his exposed upper body since he didn't have a shirt on at all but was wearing a black business suit pants that looked ragged and with blood on them, both now and old. The man's face was also covered in bruises and his face appeared to be swollen with bit of blood everywhere on his face as well. The man looked be a business type of man, he had light blonde hair with green eyes that were surrounded by the bruises. He had a look of pain and fear as blood started to drip from his bullet wound. Which was caused by the dark and looming figure in front of him, who had a glock 17 in his had which appeared to be recently shot.

" **I'll stop when you tell me one thing… WHERE IS THE JOKER!? My reports say he's been here and he's only been talking to you! You are in fact his lawyer along with all the other type of scum that protect him! Tell me…NOW!"** The figure yelled out in anger in a deep and artificial kind of voice, he then stepped into the light that was shining from the little light bulb that only lit most of the dark room. The figure was in a dark green and black metallic body suit of some kind that looked something straight out of a video game(Think the Jason Todd's Arkham Knight suit but in a different color scheme and with out the batman like ears). He also wore a very unnerving helmet, the helmet looked to be something that the military would use. It had a blacked out visor while the rest of the helmet looked be a rather dark green and had something paint where the mouth was located. A very creepy smile painted in red was over where the mouth was located over on the helmet. In a sense… he was very terrifying and by the looks of it he meant business. The menacing figure also had and array of gadgets on his suit that made him appear that he was going to war, he had a gun holster in his right thigh that looked where the glock 17 was before. O his left he had a rather large knife that was holstered as well. Meanwhile on his upper body appeared to have a belt of some kind that holstered an array of smaller knives that would be throwing knives.

"P-p-please, I'm only here because The Joker told me that he threatened my family if I didn't come! He said he that if I didn't come here to Star City he make them pay for my actions. Before I could meet with him you showed up, he only told me that he had something special planned for Batman and The Green Arrow he was here to make sure it goes as planned. I SWEAR THAT'S ALL I KNOW, PLEASE STOP AND LET ME GO! I'VE ONLY TESTIFIED FOR HIM BECAUSE HE SAID HE KILL ME AND MY FAMILY!" The terrified and pain fill man yelled out to the mysterious figure who said nothing. The figure then kneeled down to the lawyer's level as he looked into the figure's dark visor. The figure them stood up and proceeded to holster the gun, he then grabbed the large knife and began to twirl it with his hand that terrified the man even more.

" **You know… I believe you. And you know what's the funny thing, I don't care. You see I'm not going to kill you, in fact I've already informed the Star City Police that you're here… and told them they find you and send for an ambulance."** The figure said as he continued to twirl the knife, the lawyer looked very shocked and relived that this nightmare would be over soon. But his relief quickly turned into fear as the figure let out a very crazed laugh that sounded very eerily familiar. The figure then grabbed the lawyer by the neck as the figure kneeled down to his level again with the knife in hand.

" **Oh, I also told them that they might find you alive of course… but with a few pieces missing. HAHAHAHA, THIS IS GOING TO BE A BLAST!** " The figure stated as he let out another crazed and happy filled laugh. The lawyer the proceeded to let out a terrified scream as the figure punched him with enough force to knock him out. Now that the lawyer was now knocked out, the figure stood up and began to hum a lullaby of some kind. He then began to turn the small light bulb off as he brought his knife close to his helmet. ' _Rest assure Joker, when I'm done with you… I'll be coming for the Bat. And make him pay… that is what you molded me into wasn't it? To make him and those around him suffer… and have a smile on my face while I'll do it. After all… I'm am the psycho you made me who I am today.'_ The figure thought as he proceeded to kneel again, he then brought his knife over the lawyer's fingers… and began to cut away. All awhile humming in a simple lullaby.

|Watchtower, August 27 05:00|

The watchtower, the main base of operations for the famed Justice League. Over the heroes rise and fall, but many only dream to one day make it here. Ranging from aliens, magicians, mutants, metahumans and of course normal every day people… who have a lot of issues. But it all started with two men, both from very different backgrounds and ideals. But share one thing in common, their drive for justice. Though there were heroes in days of long past, they started an awakening and movement. Many of today's heroes and villains are what they are because of them. One fights in the darkness and uses fear to deliver his ruthless justice, while the other fights for the people and their hope in the light. These two men were Bruce Wayne and Kal-El or what like he liked to be called Clark Kent, though in reality… they were earth's mightiest heroes. Batman and Superman, two core members of the Justice League and they were currently looking at a holographic screen looking at many pictures of many people. Each had a name under their picture, and not just that they were also looking at a map of some kind that looked to be of a dense forest of some kind.

"Bruce, do you really think it's what you think it is? Because if it is, you know what this can do to the entire world right?" Superman said as he to his comrade in arms and friend who had a serious expression on his face. It was only a few minutes ago that Batman got a reading on the watchtower's satellites that a unknown object was entering earth's atmosphere, and by the reading he got off the satellites… it wasn't a meteor. And that's what made the dark knight worry. So after some research and digging up he got from the readings, it was no mistaking it… it was am alien spacecraft of kind. That was eerily similar to the one Superman came in. Soon after finding this out, he contacted Superman straight away and gave him the full version of this.

"That what Clark, that the world would be in an uproar that another kryptonian was on earth? Yes, I had deduce that much. Clark… we need to find this kryptonian, not just because he or she might need our assistance but because of the threat a newly landed kryptonian can do on a world with a yellow sun. We need to make this a priority League mission, now." Batman replied to his fellow leaguer in a tone that was all business. Superman appeared to be a little irked to have Batman call what could be another sole surviving kryptonian a "threat", but in the end he was right. There was no telling what could happen if this confused and sacred kryptonian could do.

"I'll get Captain Marvel and J'onn, if this kryptonian gets enough yellow sun energy and gets violent. I might need some help, though this could be a major problem with the U.N since where the spacecraft crashed." Superman stated in a neutral and calm tone as he look at the map of the screen. Vlatava, where Count Vertigo lived and where he was trying his best to take the crown from his niece Queen Perdita who was a very vocal supporter to the league. Showing up unannounced in a foreign country was bad very bad, even if it was the league.

"You let me take care of that, also make sure you get the spacecraft as well. Wouldn't want the Count to get his hands on that kind of technology." Batman said as he proceeded to summon another holographic screen but thus was like a keyboard type of screen he could interact with. Though Superman knew that Bruce could pull some strings to get it done, he was a bit worried what was on the screen.

"What are we going to do about "them"? Many of these kids are killers and thieves, while some are just upstart and inexperienced heroes. What are you going to do about them Bruce? Superman said to his friend who stopped typing and turned around to face him.

"After you get Marvel and J'onn I'll call in some of the league and deal with this. While the ones that… are what you said they are, I'll deal with personally. After I check on the team on how they're dealing with Clayface, I'll deal with this incident at Star Labs at Central City with Flash." Batman stated as he gave Superman a nod who also return a nod. Superman then made his way to the Zeta-Beam where he'll meet both J'onn and Marvel in Vlatava. Though Batman didn't show it, he was very interested in these people, even the ones who seem to be cold blooded killers and thieves. In his mind, something was coming and it would start with these random children and teenagers and people.

To Be Continued

Next Time: The league and team are dispatched to the whole world to deal and meet these people with abilities and whatnot. Meanwhile Superman and his team try to deal with this mysterious kryptonian. And both the figure with a new and approved cold gun and the one hunting Joker are on the move. But the question is, who are all these new and dangerous people showing up?

AN: So, what do think? Like I said this a mini side project I'll be working on when I have the time. Now all I need is for you guys to send me your OCs which I hope you all have amazing ones in mind. To send me your OCs leave them in a review or just send me a PM. Remember, this story is as much of your guys as it is mine. Thank you for reading and do please leave a review, good or bad. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blink Of An Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or any other media related to it, it's owned by its respected owner and owners

AN: Want thank you guys whoever left their OCs in a review or just PM, like them so far. Now to anon… I couldn't understand what you were trying to say, I don't if you leaving multiple OCs or just screwing with me… like for real what the heck was that? Not trying to be a jerk, but please make it clearer for me. Now if any of you wondering why I killed Gizmo off, and in fact even giving him an appearance in the story for that matter. Well I gut needed a minor villain to show up and kill off, it's not I don't like the little guy but he was just there. Expect more characters good, bad and in between to show up that haven't appeared or mention in the TV show. If you guys have any requests or ideas please do share them if you want. Now the mysterious person who has the new and approved cold gun is loosely based on the Captain Cold from The Flash TV show on the CW, I mean I know most of the adaptations of him usually just suck or are decent at most. But Wentworth Miller just makes him feel so cool, sorry about the pun but you know what I mean. So expect the mysterious figure to be like him very much. And to wakasta, I miss the show too… so very much. Now on to business… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! Also important announcement bellow!

|Central City, August 27 10:06 AM|

" _Our top story is last night a daring heist happened at the famous S.T.A.R labs where an important prototype weapon was being tested for the military was stolen. It seemed whoever did this daring theft had come in the middle of the night and took the device right under security's noses. Currently the authorities have no leads and are working along side The Flash and other members of the Justice League to solve this theft. We had asked the police chief and The Flash for comment, but none were given."_

" _In other news today, the frozen body of a minor super villain know as Gizmo but now to be revealed Mikron O'Jeneus was found dead today by local authorities. The deceased was found in a common alleyway frozen and pronounced dead at the scene, the alleyway was only six miles away from S.T.A.R labs, whether the deceased was apart or was the one who committed the theft is still unknown at this moment. We will try to keep you updated on these tragic stories today."_

" _In happier news a homeless couple were given a second chance as a mysterious person gave them an enormous amount of money that is summed up to be nearly 1 million dollars earlier in the morning."_

As soon as the top two stories were said and done, the TV was then turned off. The one who turned off was the mysterious figure that had killed Gizmo with the recently stolen cold gun, kind of ironic since he was the one that stolen it and in the end was killed by it. ' _Really wished that didn't have to end that way, and if The Flash and Justice League are getting involve that means I have to speed up my plans.'_ The figure that as he continued to paint the cold gun in his crappy motel room. Right now the figure was out of his gear that he had on when he met up with Gizmo. And truth be told he looked to very young and a bit handsome. The figure had short wild jet black hair with light brown eyes and skin. He looked to over 5'7 and was still wearing his black parka jacket while without his face mask and goggles. He was sitting on a chair facing a desk with a headlamp over the cold gun which was now a dark black with the line of light on the gun still glowing blue. The young man then got off the chair and proceeded to lay on the hotel room's bed, probably to just rest or let the paint dry on the gun. The young man let out a sigh as he looked up at the ceiling laying down. He then put his hand I his left pocket to get something, after a few seconds he pulled his hand out as it was holding a small photo. He looked very deep at the picture as it showed a very beautiful woman with long dark silk like hair and dark brown skin with a very loving smile while looking at the camera as the photo was shot.

"…I miss you mom… everyday. I hope… that you can forgive me for what I've done and what I'm about to do. Because there's no going back. I'm going to make that son of a bitch pay for what he did to you… to you and dad." The young man said in a cold and dangerous tone that meant business. The young man then got up and off the bed, he walked to the desk where the cold gun was and grabbed it not caring if it was still wet which it wasn't by luck. The young man proceeded to walked towards the other side of the room where another yet smaller desk was. On the desk was his black face mask and goggles, after he had finally made to the desk he began to put them on.

"Well, if The Flash and his other superheroes friends are looking for me… I'll think I'll point them in the right direction. Besides, I think it's about time the world see Renegade Cold in action." The now revealed masked villain or hero Renegade Cold said with a calm but pleased tone. Renegade then proceeded to walk out of his hotel room suited up and with the cold gun in hand. Renegade then passed an awe struck or frighten maid who was doing her job cleaning room by room with her cart. By the looks of it the sun was shining and the hotel was a crappy one. After Renegade Cold passed the maid he proceeded out to the hotels parking lot, as passed car after car he had finally made it to his destination. Right in front of him was a blackened 2005 Harley Davidson Sportster 883 that looked glorious to the average biker or motorcyclist. ' _Hopefully whatever plays out it doesn't put a scratch on this beauty, it was a pain in the ass to steal… but I could always steal another one.'_ Renegade thought with a smile under his face mask as got on the motorcycle and started it up and knew that what happens next, step two. He then drove out of the hotel parking lot and onto the street, driving to his planned destination.

|Central City, 11:10|

The alleyway where the frozen dead body of the up and coming supervillain Gizmo was bustling police and forensic scientists as they were all trying to figure out the same thing, what the hell happened. It was in the early morning that a random patrol found the young supervillain like this, frozen and dead with a terrified expression on his frozen face. Though most cops and forensics would be shocked and horrified at this scene, but CCPD aren't most police departments. In fact most of the veterans on the force would say that this handy work was very identical with a certain cold supervillain that could do this. Captain Cold, but that was impossible since he was locked up in Belle Reve and his cold gun locked away in Belle Reve as well. So to say the least CCPD was at a lost, guess that's why Batman along with The Flash and Kid Flash.

"Man, I can't believe someone would do this. Not even this poor guy deserved this, even if he was a baddy." Kid Flash stated as he was having a hard time looking at the deceased frozen supervillain. It was only a few hours ago that both Barry and Wally found out what happened, since both were busy with Barry's wife Iris all night planning he first Flash aka Jay Garrick's birthday. So they didn't make it in time when S.T.A.R labs was robbed in the middle of the night. So in some way both Kid and Flash were blaming themselves. But Flash was feeling more of the blame then Wally since there hasn't been an incident like this in a long time, a time where Barry was just getting started as the second Flash.

"This isn't any of your fault you two, no one was expecting such a robbery on S.T.A.R labs. Especially the item that was stolen, by what I gathered it was a prototype freeze gun that works and operates similar to Captain Cold's. It turns out that the government experimented and studied all the weapons and equipment from multiple captured supervillains and other criminals, and it seems Leonard Snart was one such villain to have his gun studied." Batman explained as he was trying his best to make both speedsters feel less false blame. Though Batman couldn't relate since his city and him were use to such ghastly death and crime, but he has had many situations and events like this before though. It was rough as he knew how it felt to be to late and feel helpless before, for instance… his parents. Even though he knew nothing would changed what happened and that it wasn't his fault, blame and doubt still remained. Batman then looked to see if his words had any effect on both heroes which it did, but still he could see some self doubt in their eyes.

"This happened on my watch and in my city, my home. Someone was killed on my watch and I wasn't fast enough Batman! Whoever did this will be brought to justice, I can at least promise that much." Flash said with much conviction and will that it even surprised Batman. Batman looked to see that Kid Flash had taken Flash's words with stride and had admiration in his eyes as he looked at his mentor, friend and uncle who he follow to hell and back. Seeing such a bond made Batman, the Batman smile! ' _I guess this case is in well hands, but why can't I shake this feeling I have… that this death is just the beginning?'_ Batman thought with a stern expression as he always knew if his gut had a feeling… it was unfortunately right in times like these.

"I can see that you two have this, but if you need assistance I'll send the some of the team if you need it. Right now I need to get back to the tower for our other "important situation". Batman stated empathizing on the last part to Flash who knew what he was talking about and gave a nod. While Kid Flash on the other had no idea what the two major superheroes were talking about and was a bit suspicious and a little interested. While normal nosy and pushy Wally West would love to find out, right now things were serious and he didn't want to tick off Batman no more than he has since his and the team's encounter with Clayface didn't got too well. So he decided to drop it, for now. As the three masked heroes and the police were still in the alleyway, all failed to notice the media were now starting to show up in droves. And also failed to notice Renegade Cold on his motorcycle on the other side of the street in another deselect, dark and damp alleyway gripping his gun.

' _That's right heroes, try to figure out how and why. It's a good thing the media is here… because I want the whole country and everyone to see that your not untouchable. Now… who to choose?'_ Renegade thought as he looked at the heroes with malice, disdain and most importantly… hate. But all these emotions were pointed at on hero in general, after thinking over he had finally decided who his target was. Renegade then started up the motorcycle as it let out a mighty roar from it's engine. He then started to slowly drive his way towards the alleyway, after about a minute he then quickly picked up the pace and was now driving straight towards the alleyway at high speeds. As Renegade was picking up speed the media and reporters were getting out with camera crew, the police officers were standing by the perimeter of the crime scene saw the masked figure coming at them at high speed and with a strange looking device in his right hand… that resembled a gun!

"LOOK OUT!" One of the police officers yelled out which caught the attention of the other police, reporters and most importantly the three heroes. As the two police officers who saw Renegade coming drew their guns, Renegade did the unthinkable. He proceeded to spread his arms wide open with the cold gun prototype in his right hand and look up in the air, completely letting go of the motorcycle's controls. Still not seeing him stop one of two police officers had finally drew out his gun and acted on instinct and fear… and fired. Quickly seeing what was and going to happen both Flash and Kid Flash ran at their top speed to Renegade as the cop fired his gun, much to the horror of Flash and Kid Flash.

"NOOOOO!"

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

As the two shots were and as two bullets were heading to Renegade who looked to be completely unaware and not caring whether or not he died. Both superhero speedsters continued at their top speed to save him as the bullets were already fired and to late to stop them. Their only option was to get Renegade and hopefully get him in time. But as time slowed down for the two speedsters, Renegade did something very unexpected. In a flash of white… Renegade disappeared in a blink of an eye. Shocking both mentor and sidekick, but what happened next shocked both heroes to there very core. Renegade appeared right between both of them, and as the world seemed to slow down even more for the three masked individuals. Renegade looked to Flash but before Flash could turn his head all the way, Renegade in another blink of an eye got next to his head and whispered a chilling message.

"Can't wait to see you at your wife's house hero… also can't wait to see the Garricks too. See ya there… Barry… you too Wally." Renegade said with a dark chuckle which made both speedsters blood run cold, but what made matters worse is that while everything seemed to slow down for both Flash and Kid Flash but was normal for Renegade. ' _Who is this guy, how does he know me and Wally!? More importantly how the hell does he know about Iris and the Garricks!? Is he another speedster like us!?'_ Flash thought as all these emotions and questions were going through his head, but before he or Kid Flash could do anything. Flash was sent towards the ground slowly but surely as Renegade punched him right in the face, and after he punched him he set his attention towards Kid Flash who saw everything and couldn't do a thing. Right now for both speedsters it was like they were using the speed force as everything around them was slower, and it wasn't because if them. Renegade then brought the cold gun right next to Wally's head… and pulled the trigger.

To Be Continued

AN: Hope you guys liked the second chapter, if you guys are wondering what the heck is going on don't worry. All will be explained in due time, and if you guys who summited your OCs are wondering when they will show up don't worry they will and some in big ways. Now just to make things clear… Renegade Cold is not a speedster! I will explain later but can assure you that he is not a speedster. Oh and don't worry for KD, I like the guy to much to kill him… but maim or lose a limb… maybe. Now for the important announcement, I currently training and trying to get into a small wrestling promotion in Salt Lake City called UCW Zero. So me keeping updates on are going to be slow but not stopping so don't worry. Now thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya! Oh and don't forget to leave your OC in a review or PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Line Almost Crossed

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or any other media related to it, it's owned by its respected owner and owners

AN: Got to say love all the support and OCs all of you summited, all are very interesting to say the least. Now like I promised they will show up, when the time is right. Some will show up out of nowhere while some will be mentioned or hinted. Now before we get to the team and the others meeting or in some cases battle each other, we have a lot of OCs to introduce both good and bad. Now for brief appearances or cameos from other small time heroes and villains like poor Gizmo, on who and why is up to you guys. Leave your request and idea in a review, just try to be reasonable ok? Now we start were we left off… where one of our favorite speedsters staring at the barrel of a cold gun… which sucks to get shot by when you're a speedster or any other kind of normal person. Then we'll have a look at our other heroes and what is happening in the world of Young Justice. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!

|Central City, August 27 11:20 AM|

For both Barry Allen aka The Flash and Wally West aka Kid Flash, they were both frightened beyond belief. It was not a few minutes ago that both speedsters were investigating a recent murder and possible robbery along side the world's greatest detective… Bruce Wayne aka Batman… one of the world's greatest heroes. Then all of a sudden and out of nowhere, a masked individual who looked to be very similar in fashion sense with Captain Cold attacked both speedsters out of nowhere. And as of right now this masked individual had both heroes in his hands as he was displaying a power nether speedsters seen before, he was able to teleport and by the looks of it… stop time. Well not exactly stop time in a manner of speaking, but slow to an extensive time. For both Flash and Kid Flash, they could care less on what the hell this masked individual power was, because of right now this person knew who they were and who were close to them. Also… because this masked individual… had a cold gun that seemed to have be the prototype in question that had been stolen. And that the weapon that killed Gizmo, and now it was be aimed right next to Kid Flash's head.

"Hmm, you don't seemed to visibly afraid Wally West, why is that? Could it be you're a lot braver than I thought, or could it be that you can't react fast enough because of my ability?" Asked the masked individual who was the one known to himself (and you the reader) as Renegade Cold. The tone of Renegade Cold was cool and collected, the tone that belonged to someone who had power in their hands and not afraid to use it. But whatever was Renegade Cold's ability was, it was in fact affecting both Flash and Kid Flash to an extent. But for the rest of everybody, including Batman, the police, forensics and the press… they appeared to be frozen. Like time has stopped for them all, with the exception of Renegade Cold and both speedsters… so… both Flash and Kid Flash were at his mercy. And Renegade Cold knew that.

"Got to say, it's a nice change to see you heroes helpless for a change. Makes more memorable for me, but I digress. I could kill you two and everyone here, including your dark and brooding friend over there, and you couldn't do a thing to stop me." Renegade Cold stated with pride and a cold like tone that made both Flash and Kid Flash's blood run cold. Right now he was right, while both speedsters could move to an extent, they were completely helpless to stop him if he did anything. But that didn't mean they couldn't at least try! Flash was using all his strength and get back up off the ground as he had recovered from the punch Renegade Cold hit him with. But he was literally moving at a snail's pace, as was Kid Flash who threw a punch at Renegade Cold. Who saw this and began to let out a small laugh as he backed off a bit as the punch kept coming… and after a minute it didn't hit nothing but the air.

"Man, I wonder how it feels… being faced with your own morality. To see that you're just as vulnerable as everyone else, to see you aren't as super as everyone and you think. People… think you guys are heroes… but in reality… you're not. You think just because you pick up the mantle of a hero who time has forgotten like The Flash … you wouldn't get his sins and demons!? You were wrong Barry, you too as well Wally!" Yelled Renegade Cold in a tone that was filled with anger and hate, a tone that frightened both Flash and Kid Flash. In both of their minds, they were confused on what the hell this masked individual was talking about. He spoke like he knew who they were personally, especially on who Jay Garrick was… when he was The Flash.

' _Who the hell is this guy!? How is he doing this and why!? He knows everything about me and Wally, and he talks like he knows Jay on a personal level!? And what the hell is he going on about sins and demons!?'_ Flash thought as he was beginning to sweat ether from being nervous and a bit frighten or by the amount of stress and strength it took him to get back up from the ground. Barry didn't know who this masked individual was, but he was trying his best to piece together who and what he was. Right now all he knew is that he was a meta human and had new and approved cold gun similar to Captain Cold's. He seemed to have a grudge against not just The Flash, but in fact maybe the whole mantle of it. By the looks of it his meta human abilities seem to be something from a speedster worst nightmare, ether he could freeze time or stop it to some extent for speedster and the ability teleport or move fast like them. But all these things Flash was cooking up on his head were just theories and not solid facts. Right now all he could hope for is that this masked man doesn't do anything "drastic".

"You know, I bet you two egg heads are wondering who the hell I am? Why am I doing this and why I don't just kill you two and everyone here? Because… I'm not the bad guy here, oh no I'm not. I'm just someone who time has seemed to forgot and someone who has a grudge that can't be kept down. I'm… someone who wants The Flash to suffer like I have… and not just you Barry Allen but every last one of you so called speedsters… good and bad… young and old." Renegade Cold said in a cold tone that shocked both Flash and Kid Flash, because to them he sounded like a mad man or some derange super villain. But what shocked them more is what he said, about making speedsters suffer… like he knew what he was taking about and while leaving both Flash and Kid Flash in the dark. Buy what happens next, will change both speedsters forever. Renegade Cold brought his cold gun right next to Kid Flash's head and with a disheartening sigh… began to pull the trigger.

"This blast won't kill you Wally, but it will keep out of my way until I show you, Jay and Barry what I mean about suffering. And Barry… you better tell Jay what you've seen here today… because if you don't… I'll make a visit to your dear Iris and Jay's little old wife and show them the meaning of suffering… I don't want to but I will Barry… remember that." Renegade Cold as he proceeded to pull the trigger to the horror of Flash and Kid Flash. For Kid Flash… for Wally West it felt like his life flash before his eyes. All the adventures, all the hate, all the love and all the people close to him… His mom, his dad, his aunt Iris, his uncle and mentor Barry… and most of all the team… even Artemis. As the cold gun went off and as the stream of negative temperature energy hit him… he felt pain and cold as first… and then nothing as his world went dark. The last thing he saw was the look of horror and fear on his mentor's face. And as The Flash saw his sidekick, his protégé, his nephew falls to the ground with a quarter of his head covered in ice, and in that moment. Barry Allen, The Flash… began to see red and felt an anger he hasn't felt before, and with that came a power so great… it felt like he had the power of speed itself in his hands. Now… he decided to use it, to make person who hurt his family… and deliver it back tenfold!

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Flash yelled as sparks of yellow electricity began to form around his body as he ran to Renegade Cold, who had a shocked and confused expression as he saw now normal speed Flash coming at him. Renegade Cold was expecting a lot of things to happen, but not to see an unaffected Flash use only his willpower and anger to break free of Renegade's power and come straight at him. Though while he was only coming at the masked meta human at normal speed, it caught Renegade Cold by surprise and he couldn't do a thing as Flask cocked a fist and punched him with all his might that sent the masked man flying to the ground. And as Renegade Cold hit the ground, everyone including Batman seemed have been broken free from his power or ability and we're able to move and react normally.

As of seeing the everyone free from Renegade Cold's power Flash acted quickly and used his super speed and pick up Renegade Cold who was still reeling from the Flash's punch. And as Flash picked him up, he began to do something that no one expected to see from the crimson speedster… he began to mercilessly punch Renegade Cold with his super speed… and had no sign of stopping. Batman who saw his friend and fellow leaguer beat Renegade Cold, was deeply shocked as he could hear the force of the punches make contact with Renegade's face with a sickening sound. But what made it worse is that Batman wasn't the only one who was seeing this happen as police, forensic scientists, passers-byes and most importantly… the press. All had look of horror, fear and other emotions as they saw the red and yellow hero beat down the masked individual with all his might, and as a motionless Kid Flash who looked to be in worse shape then Renegade Cold as there was still ice covering a quarter of his head. And as the cameras began to roll with The Flash continuing to beat down on the semi conscious masked man… Batman knew he had to but an end to this. Before Flash would do something that he would never live with himself.

"FLASH STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM." Batman yelled to his fellow hero who after hearing what he said… stopped. For Flash he could feel all the anger, hate and adrenaline begin to disappear. All the red he saw, all the rage… now all he saw was a broken and battered Renegade Cold who was breathing heavily as blood began to sheath through his mask. The goggles he was wearing were now broken as pieces of glass on the ground as the left side of the his goggles exposed his now swollen eye. Right now…at this very moment, Barry Allen… The Flash… had lost control. The look of shock and horror on Flash's face said it all, what had he done? After about a minute he looked to his hands to see a red liquid substance on them, it took only a second to figure out what it was. It was blood. And as he continued look at his hands, and as on lookers looked on… Renegade Cold began to let out a chuckle.

"Hehe (cough), oh if you could see the look on your face hero. No matter how much you beat me down or try to be the hero these people see you as, you're just as human as the rest of them. You lose control… and when you do they'll never let you forget it. In the end Flash, you can lock me away in the deepest hole on earth… in the end I won Flash. But, I won't stop there. I'll always be there in the shadows and when you feel that sudden chill on the back of your neck… I'll be there waiting and watching." Renegade Cold stated in a quiet tone which only Flash could hear, and the way he said made Flash felt like his blood run cold. As what he just said started to click inside his head, this is what he wanted to happen. He wanted to be to taken down and get beaten down by him because he wanted everyone to see what he did… and what he could of done if Batman hadn't intervene. What made it worst is that the press was here too, and had everything on camera.

' _He wanted this, he did this to let everyone know what I'm capable of… what we're capable of. Now… Wally is paying for it, the whole city watching on as their hero beats down someone to near death. I could have killed him, and it would have just like that… what have I done.'_ Flash thought sadly as looked around him to see all the people around him, police and press having fearful on their expression as he looked on. He saw Kid Flash on the ground unconscious or worse who had no sign of waking up, he then saw Batman who had an indifferent look on his face as he went to Kid Flash's aid. Though it didn't appear he didn't show any emotion o his face, Flash knew that Batman was very disappointed in what had just occurred. Flash then knew right there that he had just started something that wouldn't just come to haunt him, but everyone he knew… especially the League.

"This Batman to Watchtower, prepare med bay for wounded. I also need the team on standby straight away. This is an delta level emergency, Kid Flash is seriously hurt and I need any available Leaguer in Central City for a pick up." Batman said as he pressed a finger on the left side of his mask where a head set was located, he then kneeled down and began to check Kid Flash for a pulse, and was relived to have found one. While it was bit slow for comfort, Kid Flash wasn't in any immediate danger. But he would need medical attention. Batman looked on to see that Flash was still standing over a battered and beaten Renegade Cold who had seemed to have lost consciousness now. The look on Flash's face said it all, he was regretting what he just did. He almost crossed a line that would have very serious repercussions.

' _God Barry, what happened?'_ Batman thought sadly as he knew that this was just the beginning something that he couldn't see coming, and that would change the superhero community as a whole. For better… and worse.

To Be Continued

AN: Flash almost crossed a line that most people wouldn't have a problem with doing, the question is… who he have crossed it if Batman didn't stop him? Who is Renegade Cold and why did he do what he did? And is Batman right… will what just happened change the hero community? How will the team react to one of their own almost being taken out? All will be revealed in the next chapter and those to come. Anyways thanks for reading and do please leave a review. See ya!


End file.
